


When You Assume (You Know How the Saying Goes)

by ABeautifulSleeper



Series: Talking is Hard (Until It's Not) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fairy Lights as a Decor Choice, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, and that is perfectly fine, it's a learning experience people, practice safe sex y'all, they're both virtually clueless in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulSleeper/pseuds/ABeautifulSleeper
Summary: Set a bit after the end of Apologies (though this can be read without reading that, but it isn't as rewarding if you do that I think), Viktor and Yuuri are ready for more than just the enthusiastic making out they've been doing lately.





	When You Assume (You Know How the Saying Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening for this: "Automatic" by the Pointer Sisters on repeat, or just listen to the playlist on spotify called "An Elegant Affair" bc those are the things I listened to while writing it.

103 days, 4 hours, and 22 minutes is approximately how long Viktor and Yuuri have been dating at this point (okay more than approximately, Viktor has been keeping count, it’s kind of a thing he does). He and Yuuri had gone out on a date, just something low-key but nice at their favorite Italian place followed by a slow stroll back to Viktor’s apartment, catching up on the events of the day while they ate popsicles from a street vendor. They had seen each other earlier starting at the afterschool center, where they’re preparing for a transition from afterschool lessons to day camps as the seasons change from the brisk days of spring to the heat of summer. They had then gone their separate ways to prepare for date night. Viktor has been looking into additional employment opportunities outside the afterschool center, as well as debating possibly going back to school sometime in the future. Mostly he’s been reading up on possibly starting his own non-profit, as he certainly has connections to people with money, and while he’s certainly not as famous as he once was he can still draw interest in whatever he may choose to pursue these days. Yuuri still works at the afterschool center teaching the smaller children, and during the daytime he's a dance instructor at a local private school, so much to Viktor’s personal sorrow they can’t just spend all day every day cuddling with Makkachin on the couch.

  
He and Yuuri haven’t really progressed much further in their physical relationship than lots of enthusiastic making out, though about two weeks ago he and Yuuri had gone out with Tracey for drinks and once they got back to Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment Yuuri had invited him to stay the night, which led to delightfully tipsy hand jobs for both parties. Yuuri had blushed that shade of red that Viktor positively adores the next morning, and swatted at Viktor whenever he tried to talk about it (though he assured Viktor that he had very much wanted to do that and had enjoyed it, so Viktor can only suppose that Yuuri’s just a little shy about dirty talk). Viktor certainly isn’t trying to push things in any particular direction, as they’re just sitting in companionable quiet on his couch after their date, Makkachin dozing on the dog bed in the corner as Casablanca plays on the television. He’s perfectly content to just sit and watch the movie, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, if that’s all Yuuri wants to do this evening. Part of it’s admittedly just how much he loves being in Yuuri’s presence, the warmth of his body at his side and under his cheek. Viktor does have a bit of a secret though: he’s not exactly the most experienced, sexually; at least, not to the degree Yuuri seems to believe he is.

  
He supposes he can understand why Yuuri might think that, given that he is a few years older than Yuuri, and the general perception of human adult males is that by the time they get to the age of 28, they’ve probably had some form of penetrative sex. Probably multiple times. And, not to toot his own horn, but Viktor is fully aware that he’s more than capable of turning heads when he walks into a room or takes to the dancefloor on nights out. He’s certainly guilty of assuming the same of his peers, that they’re probably not virgins. Which, he’s not either. But he’s only really done the whole penetrative sex thing twice, and both times were positively abysmal. The first time was when he was way too young, and he was still deluding himself that he could have a substantial romantic and sexual relationship with a member of the opposite sex, and it had ended with her shouting at him and him near tears, not understanding what was wrong with him. (Of course, Viktor knows that nothing was wrong with him, he’s just not cut out for that kind of stuff with women.) The second time had been years after that, when he had tried having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Chris’s understudy, and it was just too rushed and his partner hadn’t been very invested in making sure Viktor was actually enjoying himself. After that he’d just decided he would focus on perfecting his craft, and then the accident had happened, and during all that his own touch had been sufficient.

  
He knows that Yuuri isn’t very experienced either, though Yuuri hasn’t really said that much about what he has and hasn’t done. Yuuri, much like Viktor, often preferred to focus on improving his craft as opposed to his inter-personal relationships in the past, and more often than not lets his anxiety get the best of him in social situations. Had Viktor not practically ruined both their lives in his pursuit of Yuuri, he’s not sure that Yuuri would have ever gotten comfortable enough to consider asking him on a date or anything, something he reminds Yuuri of whenever Yuuri chides him for his lack of impulse control and tendency towards over-doing things. Yuuri usually likes to let Viktor take the lead on more physical aspects of their relationship, though Viktor prefers to wait for Yuuri to show him what he’s ready for as well as where, when, and how much he wants to be touched. They have slowly come to the conclusion that they’re both clingy as hell and love to be in constant physical contact whenever possible, even if it’s just a single point of contact. The only reason Viktor is confining himself to just a head on Yuuri’s shoulder right now is the tension he feels between the two of them about initiating more intimate contact tonight. Yuuri hinted over dinner that he planned to stay the night with Viktor (“only if that’s okay, of course,” he’d stammered, as if he hadn’t meant to suggest it at all and had gotten ahead of himself, and Viktor felt himself fall in love with Yuuri all over again as he said “but of course, my Yuuri”), and it’s only natural that he wonder if it’s going to be a night of spooning and snuggling or of possible naked fun.

  
Yuuri, as if sensing that Viktor’s brain is practically short-circuiting thinking about all the possibilities for their evening, turns his head to look down at him, an expression of fondness on his face. “Vitya, are you even watching the movie?” he teases, reaching across himself to poke at Viktor’s nose.

  
“Ah, well, you see, I was watching the movie, but then I started thinking about how I have my own love story, and what do I need with the silver screen…” Viktor trails off as Yuuri leans down to press his lips to Viktor’s, chuckling softly when Viktor whimpers as he runs his fingers gently through the fringe that sometimes falls into his left eye.

  
“You’re such a sap, you know that?” Yuuri mumbles against his lips. Viktor nods enthusiastically, sitting up straighter on the couch to get rid of the crick in his neck their prior position was causing.

  
“I’m okay with that, as long as I get to be your sap. And as long as you keep kissing me, I’ll be anything you want me to be,” Viktor whispers back. Yuuri hums under his breath, and leans back in for another kiss. Viktor loses track of time, as he finds himself on his back under the warm weight of Yuuri, the pair of them exchanging sweet kisses for what could be mere minutes or hours. They’re both aroused, Viktor can feel that warmth spreading from his belly through his limbs (and of course, between his legs) and he’s pretty sure the hardness he feels pressing against his hip isn’t just Yuuri’s cell phone or wallet.

  
Yuuri pulls back and takes a moment to refocus his eyes on Viktor’s face before he speaks. “Hey, uh, Vitya, uhhhhh…do you think we should maybe move to your room?” Viktor’s so kiss-dazed he almost has to shake his head like a dog shaking off excess water after a bath, but once he understands the question he nods and allows Yuuri to help him to his feet.

  
Viktor takes the lead now, walking down the hallway to his bedroom with Yuuri trailing behind him, their hands linked. He flicks on not the overhead light but the lamp on his dressing table and the strings of fairy lights he totally bought just for the purpose of making the ambience in his room more romantic with the hopes of something just like this happening (not that he would ever admit to being that extra). When he turns back to Yuuri, he finds that Yuuri’s facial expression seems to be flipping back and forth between “holy shit I’m so nervous” and “oh my  _god_ Vitya what is with the lights” before Viktor walks the few steps back to where he’s standing in the doorway still to press gentle kisses to both corners of his mouth.

  
“So, my Yuuri…what were you thinking when you suggested we come back here? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, of course,” he says, running his hands over Yuuri’s upper arms slowly.

  
Yuuri’s blushing enough that even in the low light Viktor can tell it’s spread to the tips of his ears. “Well, I mean…I was thinking we could start with taking off some clothes? I-I’m not sure I’m ready to…you know…go all the way.” He practically whimpers the last part, his nerves getting the better of him. He relaxes into Viktor’s embrace when he wraps his arms around him, and finds enough strength in that to go on. “But I’ve been thinking about what we did two weeks ago and, uh…I was thinking it would be nice to maybe try that again? And maybe do more, if it feels right? I’m not really sure what I’m doing here, Viktor, you’re my first real boyfriend. I hope that’s not a disappointment to you, but I understand how me being a virgin at 24 might be off-putting to someone like you…”

  
Viktor huffs out a laugh, and Yuuri looks offended at that until Viktor clarifies. “Oh, Yuuri, I’m not laughing at you for your lack of experience. No, дорогой, I’m laughing at the implication that I’m some kind of regular Casanova with multiple past lovers on every continent. Yuuri, love, I’ve only really had sex twice. I’m not super experienced either, but I’m very much looking forward to trying to figure this whole thing out together with you. Besides, even if I were some kind of playboy like you seem to think I am, I could never be disappointed with you for your sexual experience or lack thereof. I love you as you are, it does not matter to me if you’ve been with zero partners before me or if you’ve been riding every dick from here to Moscow, as long as you’re being safe and practicing safe sex to protect your own well-being.”

  
“I…oh. But, I thought…huh. How? How have you not had more sex than that?” Yuuri asks, his astonishment at Viktor’s revelation obviously bypassing his brain-to-mouth filter, covering his face with his hands when he realizes what he’s said. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that. Oh god. Uh, what I mean to ask was…no, never mind. Ignore me. Forget I said anything. In fact, forget that I was ever here. I’m just gonna leave now and go curl up in a ball in my apartment and hope I lose the ability to speak so I can stop saying such embarrassing things,” he mumbles from behind his hands as Viktor snickers and wraps his arms around him to prevent his escape.

  
“Oh, don’t do that, please. I love your voice, and I love when I surprise you so much that you forget to be nervous and you say what’s actually on your mind,” Viktor says lowly against Yuuri’s ear. “And as to your question, well, I’ve simply been too busy or not in the right place mentally for it. Besides, most of the people who were interested in me before you came along were just interested in my fame and my flexibility, if you catch my drift. Not so much the person inside the body. You leave me free to be myself, even when that self is lazy or disagreeable, and I feel more comfortable with you than with anyone else. So, if or when the time comes that you also feel so comfortable with me, it would be my honor and privilege to be with you in every way that two people can be together,” he says, stroking Yuuri’s back gently in his hold.

  
Yuuri slowly lowers his hands from his face, an expression of awe overtaking the embarrassment of before, though the flush remains high on his cheeks. “Well, since you’re not upset with me for not being more experienced, and I’m also not upset that you’re not much more experienced than I am…will you kiss me again? Let’s start figuring this thing out. Together,” he says in the kind of innocent tone that makes Viktor’s heart feel like it might pound right out of his chest. Yuuri reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Viktor’s head, fingers tangling in the fluffy strands of it and pulling him down for another kiss. Viktor allows himself to be moved, smiling into the kiss, and begins to walk them backwards in the direction of the bed. He nearly falls flat on his back when he feels the mattress against the backs of his knees, because he incorrectly estimated how far away it was, but through his entanglement with Yuuri manages to stay upright.

  
“I think I remember something about having fewer clothes on…as long as that’s still something you want?” Viktor asks, barely pulling back from the kiss. Yuuri nods his assent, and slides his hands down from Viktor’s head to the hem of his shirt, giving it a little tug and receiving an enthusiastic nod from Viktor before taking hold of it to pull it up and over Viktor’s abdomen and arms. It ruffles Viktor’s already disheveled hair as it's pulled over his head and carelessly thrown towards the hamper. Viktor similarly asks for permission before taking Yuuri’s shirt off and tossing it to the floor, and as soon as it’s gone their hands are all over each other as if pulled there by some magnetic force. Yuuri gently pushes at Viktor’s shoulders, causing him to pause in his exploration of the soft skin covering taut muscles that have been revealed to him so that Yuuri can lay him down on the bed and then join him there, where they resume their languorous kisses and gentle touching. Viktor thinks that this is probably the calmest and most excited he’s ever been while half-naked, horizontal on his bed beside Yuuri, stroking his open palms firmly over Yuuri’s arms and abdominal muscles, feeling how Yuuri’s chest rises and falls as rapidly as it does when he’s been dancing. Yuuri is taking his time touching Viktor as well, first grasping at his shoulders as if uncertain where his hands should be and then growing bolder, moving over Viktor’s firm pectoral muscles and narrowly avoiding his nipples before skimming down towards Viktor’s navel. Viktor can’t hold back a giggle when Yuuri’s hand strays to his side, where he is notoriously ticklish, and he interrupts their kissing to give Yuuri a look only to find Yuuri already looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

  
“Yuuri, no—ahahaha!” Viktor tries to complain, but is interrupted by his own laughter as Yuuri’s hands devote themselves fully to the task of tickling Viktor’s sides. A brief yet intense scuffle ensues, with Viktor finally managing to pin Yuuri’s hands to the mattress, straddling his assailant. Grinning, they both take a moment to catch their breath, until those grins turn into something less innocent when they realize exactly what their position looks like, and furthermore what it allows them to do. Swallowing roughly, Viktor looks down Yuuri’s chest to where their less-than-subtle semi-erections are pressed together, and then back up to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri looks nervous, but then he bites his lip and pushes his hips up to rub his length against Viktor’s, and Viktor is so surprised by Yuuri’s daring that he cannot be bothered trying to hold back his moan from even that little bit of still-clothed friction. Yuuri’s face is equal parts embarrassment that Viktor is being so loud in an apartment building and self-satisfaction that he barely did anything and yet Viktor is already losing his inhibitions (not that Viktor has too many of those, not really, at least not as far as noise goes).

  
“Ah, Yuuri…do you want to keep pants on or off? I at the very least would like to get my pants off before you have me make a mess of myself, but if you’re too uncomfortable I understand,” Viktor murmurs.

  
“No, pants off is fine with me. Actually, um, if you wanted to just go ahead and take everything else off, I think I’m comfortable enough with that idea, and I mean I don’t want to ruin this pair of underwear, I hope that’s not too forward of me?” Yuuri stutters out after a few moments consideration. Viktor smiles, rolling off of Yuuri to unfasten his own pants and drag both them and his skimpy European-style underwear down. Yuuri is still fiddling with his own waistband, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before seemingly strengthening his inner resolve and shoving both his shorts and his briefs down in one rough, unpracticed motion and kicking them off his ankles and over the edge of the bed.

  
Finally, for the first time, they were wholly naked together (the time two weeks ago, Yuuri had kept his socks and underwear on, which he’s still embarrassed about whenever Viktor brings it up). Viktor is quite sure that Yuuri is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, lying on his bed nude in the gentle glow of the fairy lights Viktor is currently so pleased with himself for buying. He still looks nervous, certainly, but he makes no move to cover himself against Viktor’s hungry eyes that are looking him over so intensely he can practically feel where they see every part of him. Viktor wants to remember everything about this moment, from the light shine of Yuuri’s dark hair on his pillow, to the cautious confidence that slowly replaces the nerves shimmering in his eyes, to the soft curve of his mouth, to the way the low light makes Yuuri look like some kind of lewd masterpiece that Viktor firmly believes should be hanging in the Hermitage except that he’s positive he’d kill any other person who saw this enchanting sight so perhaps it’s for the best that this is for his eyes only. Even Yuuri’s feet, which are easily the hardest-used part of his body, are beautiful to Viktor, not necessarily because he has a foot thing (he hasn’t had the time to really examine if he has any kinks or not, but Chris seems to think he’d be the type to have a foot thing), but because they are a part of Yuuri, and because they are so abused because of the thing that brought the two of them together: ballet. Besides, it’s not as if Viktor’s feet look any better (they are probably slightly more offensive to the eye if he’s being honest).

  
Yuuri has taken this time to look his fill at Viktor’s body as well, appreciating the muscle that Viktor has built back up after his injury and how strong he looks, even though he’s obviously not in as good of shape as he was when his career was at its peak. All the same, he’s the one who ultimately breaks the spell and reaches out to touch Viktor, rubbing his thumb over one rosy nipple and drawing a gasp from Viktor, bringing him out of his reverie. Soon Viktor’s hands are stroking over Yuuri’s thighs, god how he could probably write sonnets about those thighs, so muscular and yet so plush under his fingertips, Yuuri could probably suffocate Viktor with those thighs, and Viktor would thank him for it. Viktor internally praises whatever gods there may be for Yuuri’s ass as well, because surely something so perfect to touch must be the work of a higher power (or a few). Yuuri’s hands have not stopped their quest either, one hand staying on Viktor’s chest to alternate teasing touches to his left and right nipples while the other went straight for Viktor’s shapely behind, because while Yuuri obviously has the superior posterior Viktor is no slouch in that department either, putting in his time with his exercise videos and at the pool to get back into shape post-accident.

  
It is Viktor who breaks the silence again. “Yuuri, is it okay if I touch you more intimately with my hand? Again, there is no pressure whatsoever, if you want to stop at any time just say so,” he says, his hand pausing just at Yuuri’s navel.

  
“Yes, please, Vitya, I want your hand on me,” Yuuri responds, obviously having to try harder to control his breathing and his reactions to how close Viktor’s hand is to his cock.

  
“Okay, дорогой, I can give you that. And if you feel so inclined, I would like it very much if you wanted to touch me like that too,” Viktor says. He pauses a moment to reach behind himself to the bedside table for both his lube and sets a box of condoms on the table. “Please don’t worry, Yuuri, I’m not putting those there to pressure you into anything. I just want them to be more accessible if we do anything more than what we’re doing right now, like oral, because we haven’t talked about STI testing or anything and even though I’m about 99% positive we’re both clean I don’t want to assume anything one way or another and there does remain that tiny possibility on my end that I might not be, so until I get tested again I don’t want to put you at risk from me,” he says, seeing the look of confusion and the return of nerves to Yuuri’s expression.

  
“Oh, that makes sense. Thank you for explaining that, and thank you for being so sensible and honest with me. But, um, did you want to maybe try oral tonight? I mean, I’m not unfamiliar with the mechanics of how to do it, in theory, but in practice, well…” Yuuri trailed off, looking away from Viktor.

  
“Now now, none of that feeling bad for not being experienced. I’m not really sure what I’m doing or if I’m good at any of it either, remember? You don’t have to do anything you want to do, Yuuri, I’m sure I’ll be happy with whatever you do to me as long as you don’t actually bite my penis off, but if I’m not feeling good about something I will tell you. I hope you will also tell me if something I’m doing doesn’t feel as good as it should, yes? Part of the fun of this whole thing is in trying things and seeing how they feel, since neither of us really know what we’re doing. And honestly, I’m just happy to have you naked in my bed right now. You could fall asleep right now and kick me out of my own bed and I’d feel blessed to have spent this time with you, touching you the way I have been. So, if you feel like you want to try oral sex with me, I would feel honored and probably not last very long because even the thought of you putting your mouth on me has me feeling better than it should, but also if you just want to stick to what we did together last time that will be fine with me,” Viktor says, threading his and Yuuri’s fingers together.

  
Yuuri looks like he would like to argue the point further and self-deprecate some more, but finally he just nods and gestures for Viktor to hand him the lube. He pops the cap and squirts a small amount into the palm of his hand, giving it a chance to warm up before he reaches for Viktor’s cock. Viktor, in the midst of lubing up his own hand, shudders and nearly squeezes too much lube out of the bottle at the first touch of Yuuri’s hand to his now painfully hard erection. Yuuri chuckles quietly at Viktor’s reaction, beginning a slow stroke up and down, Viktor’s foreskin sliding back and forth in Yuuri’s loose grip. Viktor, having warmed the lube in his hand, takes Yuuri’s cock in hand, also starting gentle but then tightening his grip once he was sure he wasn’t hurting Yuuri. Even though they are both uncircumcised, they’re both jittery enough that they don’t want to just leap in to the techniques they use on themselves. Viktor does take his free hand to adjust Yuuri’s grip on his dick, however, tightening it and showing Yuuri the twist at the tip he likes when he’s touching himself.

  
Their moans echo in the space of Viktor’s bedroom, even as Yuuri tries to be quiet and mindful of Viktor’s neighbors, though Viktor himself has no such compunctions about how vocal he can be. After a while, they’re not even properly kissing anymore; though their lips still touch, they’re mostly just breathing the same air and groaning into each other’s mouths as the sensation of the other’s hand moving faster and harder over their engorged flesh becomes the more salient feeling. The slick sounds of hands over cocks are driving both Viktor and Yuuri to their ends faster than either of them would like, but everything feels too good to really care too much. Sweat beads on Viktor’s forehead, causing his fringe to cling to his skin and becoming a mild annoyance but one that melts into the background of his conscious as the pleasure builds, warmth and tingling spreading in waves from his abdomen to his limbs before he finally comes over Yuuri’s fist at one last twist over the head, Yuuri having maintained that perfect grip Viktor showed him before until the very end, continuing his motions until Viktor was done jerking and writhing beneath his touch.

  
Refocusing on the task at hand, Viktor redoubles his efforts to bring Yuuri the kind of bone-melting pleasure he’d just experienced, and after another handful of strokes Yuuri’s body stiffens as he spurts across the space between them, some of his spend reaching Viktor’s lower stomach. They stay like that, resting side by side for a moment catching their breath and coming down from the heights.

  
“Vitya, that was wonderful,” Yuuri finally gets out once his breathing evens out. Viktor smiles, feeling pride at making Yuuri come undone and feel comfortable in his bed as well as contentment at the incredibly satisfying orgasm he just experienced. If that’s how good he feels after a hand job, he can’t imagine how good he might feel if they ever do get around to oral sex or penetrative sex.

  
“I loved that, nearly as much as I love you, my Yuuri,” he replies. “However, as much as I love you like this, I think clean-up is in order, possibly a shower, and definitely clean sheets. We made a bit of a mess,” he continues over Yuuri’s groan.

  
“All right, fine, fine. A shower, and I’ll help you put clean sheets on the bed so we can go to sleep sooner. I’m a little worn out from all this talking and touching tonight,” he admits, yawning. Viktor just laughs and rolls off the bed, pulling Yuuri with him to the bathroom.

  
Thirty minutes, a shower, and a change of bedding later, Viktor gets to curl up in his bed with the person who is more than slightly probably his soulmate (he thinks), skin against deliciously soft warm skin because he’d convinced Yuuri not to put on any clothes after their shower. The evening’s activities, while certainly not enough to erase the memories of the weeks spent languishing in bed after his accident, were certainly a good place to start making new memories. As a matter of fact, Viktor would not be surprised at all if you were to tell him that he fell asleep with a grin on his face. (It would definitely melt his heart if you told him that Yuuri fell asleep with a matching smile on his lips, however.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so they've gotten a bit better at talking since we last saw them! And they touched each other, intimately! Those are both things that happened here! Who knows, if I drink a lot of wine sometime they might do more than that (do not get your hopes up I have a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance most of the time) thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this story!


End file.
